


Hand to Heart

by athousandsmiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the handprint was made by her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A little "Smash the Mirror" drabble. Sort of a companion piece to my previous drabble, A Different Kind of Magic.

He knows the handprint was made by her hand, not because it's been seared onto the wooden box by her magic, but because he knows the size of it against his own, so small and feminine. He's felt her palm against his, felt her fingers sifting through the hair at the back of his neck. He knows by heart the shape of them and the way they fit between his own, the way her thumb caresses his knuckles in a gesture of reassurance. He knows what that hand feels like when it's reaching for his to give him comfort or to receive it for herself, knows which of her fingertips are softer than the others, knows the touch of her palm against the coarse whiskers of his jawline, the whisper of her fingers against his lips. 

He knows it's hers, not because it's seared onto the box. 

(It's seared on his heart.)


End file.
